


Sharks Can Barely Survive In Winter

by twerkteamlevi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nitori has a lot of friends, rin is jealous, social Nitori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkteamlevi/pseuds/twerkteamlevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How had Rin managed to go four years without telling Nitori how he felt? Even after he went to college, he stayed friends with Ai for two years.<br/>With Ai going to the same school as him now, Rin is able to room with him again. But he's also able to see how social Nitori has become. How much people love him, and how much Nitori loves other people.<br/>How can he survive one more winter without telling Nitori how he feels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharks Can Barely Survive In Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic based on a photo I found online. Bee boop sorry no source this time. Also I wrote this for my Rin(while I am Nitori) Ily bb

Rin always hated winter. He could never manage them for long. Or at all.  
But this one day in particular he was doing fine.  
Rin can see Nitori shivering in the cold. He can see that when Aii breathes, his breath fogs up in the air. He can see his hands covered in goosebumps.  
Rin has always been a compulsive person, so the first time he notices this, he immediately grabs Nitori's hand.  
The small blue-eyed boy jumps, looking up at the taller of the two with wide eyes, previously having been staring at his feet.  
"Y-you looked cold!" Rin stuttered, which Nitori seemingly blamed on the below zero temperature.  
He nodded, looking back down at his feet as they continued walking.  
Rin had asked Nitori to stay with him at the school over winter break because they never got to hang out together anymore-thats what he claimed anyway.  
Gou was in France with their parents, and Nitori's family was on a cruise that had left while he was doing finals-something he told them he refused to miss.  
Rin couldn't get over how much he had missed talking to Aii. He was always busy, never in their dorm room. He was always out with SOMEONE, some new friend. Rin thought Nitori's list of friends was endless.  
Truly, Rin was jealous. He hated that he couldn't have Nitori to himself.  
And now he could. He had three weeks to spend with Nitori by himself. Very few students were left at the school right now, so really, it was only them in their dorm building. Some of the other buildings had a few kids left in them, but they were the only two left at theirs.  
"Hey, Rin?"  
Rin was startled out of his thoughts as Nitori called his name quietly, "Yeah?"  
"Why'd you ask me to go on a walk with you?" He pulled his hand from Rin's, reaching up with both his hands to adjust his beanie so it covered his ears.  
Rin desperately wanted to fix his scarf for him. It fit him so well-a christmas present from Rin from last year-and the color looked great on him.  
He resisted that urge however, and forced himself to look up into Nitori's eyes. He couldn't help but notice the slight flush on his cheeks, which Rin assumed was from the cold weather.  
"I...wanted to tell you something," Rin shrugged, helping Nitori didn't notice the cold truly didnt bother him, and that all his shaking and stuttering was from nerves.  
"Oh...senpai, do you not want to room with me anymore? I'm sure we could talk to the dorm counselor-I know I'm really disorganized sometimes, and I don't really-"  
"Nitori," Rin deadpanned, interrupting him.  
Rin never called him by his first name-he rarely ever did. Nitori stiffened, hoping he hadn't done anything to make him mad.  
"I'm not changing rooms, and I'm not mad at you," Rin scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
"T-then what is it, senpai?"  
He sighed, "Enough with the senpai shit," he leaned forward, hesitating for a moment.  
Would he regret doing this? Probably. Did he care? A little. Was he still going to do it? Yes.  
Rin finally closed the gap between them, relishing in how soft Nitori's lips were as he kissed him.  
He heard him squeak, debating whether to pull away or not. He decided not to when Nitori reached up and gripped onto the front of his jacket.  
Aii pulled away to breathe after a moment, his breath no longer fogging the air, "W-why did you...um...do...that...?"  
Rin chuckled softly, leaning his forehead against Aii's, "Because, Aii, I love you."  
His face immediately turned five times more red than before, and he gulped as he tried to come up with something to say, "Sen...Rin...I...uhm...I love you too, you're a great friend, really!" He laughed nervously.  
Rin pulled away, shaking his head, "Nitori...I love you, not as a friend. I want to be with you. To take you on dates and do romantic shit with you. I love you."  
He gasped quietly, not even hesitating before kissing Rin. It caught Rin off guard, but nevertheless, he managed to gather his bearings and wrap his arms around the small male before beginning to kiss him back.  
Nitori smiled into the kiss, pulling away after a moment, "I love you, Rin. Can we...go back to our dorm now? Im kinda cold..."  
Rin smirked, "Course. As long as I can warm you up."  
The small blue-eyed boy flushed again, nodding as he took Rin's hand. 

Rin decided that maybe he could live through the winter.


End file.
